This project aims to develop SABRE - a modified gene trap approach - to leverage the technology for cancer drug discovery campaigns. During this period, the project team completed assay validation work for the technique using SABRE lentiviral transduced A375 cells treated with trametinib, a MEK inhibitor. The platform was miniaturized to a 1536 well format and used to screen a 6000+ compound library. In follow-up testing, drugs were identified which induced robust and titratable reporter signals in both the SABRE A375 vemurafenib sensitive and resistant lines. Studies are currently underway to determine the in vivo efficacy of these drugs in A375 SABRE reporter xenograft models.